bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash! Rukia vs. Rukia!
|image = |kanji = 激突！ルキアVSルキア！ |romaji = Gekitotsu! Rukia VS Rukia! |episodenumber = 322 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Showdown of Mutual Self, Ikkaku vs. Ikkaku! |nextepisode = Protect Ichigo! Nozomi's Determination |japair = May 17, 2011 |engair = November 10, 2013 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-second episode of the Bleach anime. As the Reigai continue their attack, Nozomi Kujō wanders around Karakura in search of something. Summary In Karakura Town, Nozomi wanders aimlessly around the town, with Kon in close pursuit. He asks her where she is going, to which she states that she doesn't know. He berates her for walking around without knowing where to go, to which she throws a rock at Kon, knocking him into a nearby tree. He shouts at her avidly, prompting Nozomi to say that she has a place to go to, but doesn't know the exact location. As the fights going on in Karakura Town come to a standstill, Orihime Inoue senses the change in Reiatsu. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado approach her, asking whether she can tell them what transpired. She states that the only Reiatsu she can sense is coming from a weak source, prompting Ichigo to wonder whether Ikkaku and the others were defeated. Sado interjects, stating that Uryū Ishida is tending to their injuries. Ichigo remembers Inaba's taunts, proclaiming that he will stop him, no matter what. He states that they have to find Nozomi as soon as possible. As they prepare to head off, Sado and Orihime sense a different Reiatsu emanating from somewhere within the town. Ichigo wonders whether it could be more enemies, as the Reigai counterpart of Lieutenant Izuru Kira appears before Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She asks him whether he arrived to fight him, to which he states that he has no choice, but to do so. Rangiku reminds him that he lost in their previous fight, as Kira states that a lot has changed since then. They both unsheathe their swords, as Izuru makes the first move, jumping down to attack her. Rangiku takes the fight higher, into the nearby construction site, whereupon they clash in between the metal girders. He pushes her back and proceeds to climb even higher, as she follows in pursuit. The fight is seemingly even, as the both of them are able to intercept each other's strikes. Izuru comments that her skill in fighting has improved, but Rangiku states that he is the same strength as before. This prompts the Reigai-Kira to release his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke. She is surprised by this, dodging his assault, as Kira follows her. He taunts from afar whether she knows the abilities of his Zanpakutō, to which she explains that it doubles the weight of whatever it strikes, leaving opponents buckling under the pressure of their own sword. She wonders why he is explaining this to her, as several girders fall from the upper levels. She dodges this attack, as Kira appears behind her. She is taken by surprise at this and is forced to clash blades with his released Zanpakutō. As they fight on the stairwell, the Reigai pushes her back through sheer strength. However, she is undaunted by this, asking Izuru whether he is the one who has forgotten about her abilities. She prepares to release her Zanpakutō, believing that it will still activate no matter how much weight is increased. However, her katana buckles under the extreme weight and she is forced to release her grip. Her sword crashes to the ground below, leaving an impact crater in its wake. As she reaches stable ground, Reigai Izuru states that Rangiku blocked his strikes a total of three times, to which she replies her sword should not become that heavy from just three strikes. However, the Reigai states that, on top of replicating the Shinigami powers, Kagerōza Inaba also amplified the Reigai abilities, to surpass that of the originals. He continues, stating that each strike by his Zanpakutō increases the weight of the target by ten times. Izuru charges at a defenseless Rangiku, who is quickly overpowered by him. She attempts to use Hadō #31, but her attack is foiled by a multitude of steel poles falling upon her. She uses Shunpo to seek refuge behind a girder, commenting upon his strength as an imposter. He refutes this statement, saying that they are an improvement over the originals. As Izuru explains that they are superior, Rangiku stares at her immobilized sword. She attempts to run towards her sword, but he intercepts, forcing her to the ground. He stands above her with his Zanpakutō at her throat, stating it will be a fitting end for her. As he attempts to decapitate her, his blade is stopped by the metal pole Rangiku's holding. As he repeatedly hits it, he realizes that he fell into her trap, as his Wabisuke is trapped under the weight of the pole. Rangiku runs over to her sword, promptly releasing Haineko's Shikai. The ash cloud proceeds to surround the unarmed Reigai, as he emerges extremely damaged by the attack. He groans in pain, reverting back to a mannequin form, turning to dust. As Rangiku picks up her scarf from the body, a train rushes across the tracks overhead, as Rukia Kuchiki senses the nearby Reiatsu disappearing. However, she states that there is another presence, as her Reigai counterpart approaches her from behind. She comments upon their similarities, as the Reigai finishes off her sentence. Rukia states that there is only room for one of her, unsheathing her katana, as the two jump towards each other. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku relaxes inside his prison cell. In the Central 46 chamber, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake is trying to plead his innocence, to which the members state that altering Dangai records is enough evidence to consider him a suspect. They reiterate that rulings carried down by Central 46 are absolute and that no one captain can override them. He leaves the chamber immediately, commenting upon the nature of Central 46's judgment. However, Captain Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant appear, as she states that, since Central 46 has the evidence, they need not heed the advice given by a captain. Ukitake reveals his suspicions to her about this incident, stating that he believes strongly that this incident was premeditated by someone. Unohana reveals that she holds similar beliefs and that the true mastermind will not give away his presence so easily. He considers starting his own, unofficial investigation, but she warns him to be careful and not trust anyone. Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo's search for Nozomi comes up empty-handed, as they all wonder where she could have gone to. Sado states that she went the lengths she did in order to evade capture by the enemy. Kon further tries to persuade Nozomi to return back to Ichigo, as he will protect her if they run into trouble. She wonders why they would protect her, as Kon states that she is not his problem anymore. However, she continues walking away, causing Kon to cling onto her leg. He states that he will drag her back to Ichigo and the others, if it comes to that. As Nozomi drags him along, she states that she will fix everything so she won't need protection anymore, this being the reason she came to Karakura Town. As another train roars above them, Rukia engages with her Reigai counterpart, stating that her skills are unparalleled. The Reigai comments sarcastically that she is honored for the praise given to her, kicking the real Rukia back. She observes that the Reigai has a greater fighting ability than her own, wondering what she will be capable of doing to defeat her. However, Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi appears before the fighting duo, preparing to attack her, revealing her status as a Reigai. As Rukia dodges her strikes, her imposter attacks her forthwith, clashing blades. Rukia is subsequently outmatched by the Reigai teaming up on her, commenting that they are the perfect team. She attempts to flee from the two, jumping atop the railway tracks, in close pursuit by the Reigai. As she runs across the tracks, she wonders how she can possibly hold the two of them off. The real Nemu intervenes, knocking her imposter off-guard. As an oncoming train approaches them, Rukia uses the temporary diversion to release her Zanpakutō, using Some no mai, Tsukishiro. The Reigai then releases the same attack, as the two ice pillars appear upon the tracks. Nemu faces off against her imposter, jabbing her fist into her Reigai's body. As the train rattles by, the Reigai counterpart calls out for Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, before slumping lifelessly to the ground. As the body disintegrates, Nemu picks up a red pill, wondering whether it is their main form. The ice pillar collapses, as one Rukia falls into the water. The remaining Rukia states that they shouldn't underestimate them, as Nemu approaches her, asking whether she is alright. She helps her up, as Rangiku appears on the scene. Rangiku realizes that the situation is now under control, with the Reigai defeated. As Kon follows Nozomi, he tells her to give up and return to Ichigo. She responds by flinging Kon into a nearby tree, causing his eye to fall out of it's socket. He tries to get her attention, to which she explains that she now knows where she needs to go. Kon gets picked up by Nozomi, motioning towards the dilapidated shrine in front of them. She states that the location she is searching for has a multitude of gates in succession, asking Kon whether there is such a place within Karakura Town. He recognizes the description, stating that it is the mountain. Nozomi asks Kon to lead the way, prompting Kon to believe she has finally taken a shine to his worth. She throws him to the ground, asking him to hurry up. As he directs her to the mountain gate, Ukitake approaches the cell containing Kyōraku. He proceeds to subdue the Shinigami assigned to guard Kyōraku's cell, as the latter asks what took him so long. He states that they will be attending a summons with Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to discuss the implications of the latest event. Kyōraku comments that his cell wasn't to his liking, as Ukitake berates him for making jokes in such a grave situation, as he hands over Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. In Karakura Town, Rukia reports to the others that there are no more enemies and they should assist in the search for Nozomi Kujō. Rangiku and Nemu agree, walking off into the distance. They comment that, since her Reiatsu is unreadable, they do not have anywhere to start looking. Rukia states that they are full of openings, alerting Nemu and Rangiku to her true nature as a Reigai. As Ukitake moves past him, Kyōraku slashes at the captain with his sword, his eyes emanating a purple spark. Kyōraku apologizes to his comrade, preparing to finish him off. Meanwhile Rangiku and Nemu are taken by surprise, as they realize incredulously that Rukia was a Reigai all along. They clash with the Reigai Rukia, as Orihime senses the disparity in Reiatsu. Sado and Ichigo ask her what is going on, to which she gasps silently. As the Reigai-Kyōraku stands over the fallen Ukitake, he prepares to deal the killing blow, but the Reigai version of Captain Ukitake approaches him, stating that they have more pressing matters to deal with. In Karakura Town Rangiku and Nemu are both cut down by the Reigai and plunge into the icy depths of the lake alongside the real Rukia. The Reigai-Rukia then stares emotionlessly at the water's surface, purple sparks crackling from her eyes. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi lapses from unconscious, Uryū takes him in his arms, telling him to pull himself together. Shūhei wonders who is calling him, opening his eyes briefly. Although his vision is blurred, he sees Uryū's white attire, speculating as to whether he is looking at an angel. He corrects himself, stating that there are numerous women who wear white, and whose sole purpose is to take care of the injured. As his fantasy takes over, he starts to bleed from his nose, as Uryū asks whether he is okay. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Reigai-Izuru Kira (concluded) *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Hadō #31 (aborted) Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes